User talk:Lochmere
Welcome Hi, welcome to Falling Skies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lochmer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Request Hi. You seem to be doing a nice job on the wiki and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE Thanks, Lochmere! Let me know if there's anything you need. -- 16:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Check my blogs, thats where ill post info on what needs to be done. Thanks! :*Thanks! I'll keep working on it. -CTS Hey there - looking forward to being a regular contributor. It's nice to be able to contribute and help fix up something that's just getting started, and as I continue to watch the episodes, I'll be sure to update pages and things. There's a lot of work to be done. Aurelinator 07:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Hey! Yeah I will definitely do that. Sorry for the late reply...I've been away for a few days. -CTS New Templates Hey man just wanted to let you know. I made a new Episode Template, I think it looks awesome. I will be working on a new character template. Sheckdiesel13 02:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Updating Hey do you know how to update the wiki. If so I think you should. You can add new features and make it easier to edit. Sheckdiesel13 03:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying a few things but my new god damn computer is not handling the java scripts right so anything i touch either doesnt save or messes up so ive been trying to avoid touching stuff until its all fixed. Before this happened i did fiddle around with some stuff but my main problem is that some page start reverting to the rich text editor rather than the easier version due to the amount of code on it. If you know a way to fix this that would be great! Hey Yo where you been. DO you think you can give me admin or beaucrat. I can help you update the wiki. Sheckdiesel13 02:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki is up to date. Added 5 new features. The chat is real cool. Sheckdiesel13 02:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy. I would glady volenteer as a 'proofer' for falling skies pages and articles. Correct grammar and spelling are very important to me. Might as well incorporate it in this wiki! :D Hey Glad to see you back on here. The Wiki has really begun to pick up in activity. Is your computer fixed. Sheckdiesel13 (Falling Skies Admin) 16:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorta, i should be back in action maybe this evening most definitley tomorrow. Thanks for filling in during my computer problems! Lochmere Admin Tools I know i came on today. And found the Admin Tools vanished. I have no clue where they could have went. Sheckdiesel13 (Falling Skies Admin) 16:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC)